


Vacationing

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [61]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: "In that case, we should've just stayed home."





	Vacationing

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 21 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'disaster' and 'relaxing with a book and a beverage' at adventdrabbles.

Q looked up from his book when James returned with the promised cup of tea. "Thank you."

James hummed and took a sip of his own drink -- something that looked suspiciously like a hot toddy which was rather rude, Q thought. He was on pain killers and thus banned from any alcohol.

"How's the book?" James asked.

Q held it up to show that he was almost done with it. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying it -- he was, in fact. He'd been wanting to read it for some time, but his responsibilities had kept him from it. But it wasn't what he'd wanted to do. Their first vacation together -- even time off together -- in months and they'd planned a nice vacation, skiing and enjoying the hours away. Instead, he was in a cast after hitting a rock. It was luckily only a break, nothing worse, but it was keeping him inside the resort.

"And the skiing?" Q asked, trying to remain neutral, but he knew it sounded bitter.

James smiled and sat next to Q. "Don't know."

Q frowned. "You don't know? Did you hit your head? Oh, that's all we need to turn this vacation into a full disaster. Me with my bad ankle and you with a concussion."

James kissed him quiet. Q licked his lips when he didn't taste any alcohol. "Are you playing tricks?"

"No," James said quietly. "Non alcoholic drinks for us both and I stayed here, playing cards."

Q put a bookmark in his book and set it aside, thinking carefully. James sipped his drink, carefully waiting for something.

"Oh," Q whispered. He punched James' arm. "You... You..."

"Take your time," James teased. "We have all week."

"Just because I'm benched doesn't mean--"

"There's plenty for us both to do here," James interrupted. "Plenty. I don't need to go skiing."

Q huffed. "In that case, we should've just stayed home."

James hummed thoughtfully. "No. I like this. We're far from work so there's no temptation to go in and you're away from your labs so you're not going to try to invent something even at home. There's enough variety here to keep me entertained instead of bored and therefore less likely to haunt the office for anything to do."

Q sighed, but had to admit James was right. At least they'd both get some rest from their demanding schedules. James winked and covered both of them with a knitted throw left by someone before them. Q took his tea in hand and leaned into James' side.

"There we go," James whispered. "That's all I needed."

Q smiled.


End file.
